Costuras
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Tal vez su creador tenga razón. Ella no estaba preparada para emociones fuerte. Tarde o temprano, llegaría el momento de perecer, de no lograr unir sus miembros a su cuerpo ante el desgaste de la tela. ¿No lo crees, Jack? (Jack x Sally) ONE-SHOT


**_The Nightmare Before Christ mas Es plena propiedad del Maestro, Tim Burton. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para plena diversión literaria. Este fanfic esta hecho por una fan, para fans, sin intenciones de lucro._**

* * *

Costuras

* * *

Un beso en su espalda desnuda la hizo estremecer. Su tacto era tan delicado con ella, que le era imposible no suspirar como una niña enamorada cada mañana al despertarse y encontrarlo observándola con esa sonrisa tan expresiva.

Los dedos huesudos se posaron sobre su abdomen, acariciando con dulzura aquellas cicatrices que nacían a cada lado de su cadera para subir hasta por debajo de sus pechos.

—Debes tener más cuidado, mi amor…—Le susurro por detrás de su oído haciéndola sonreír, al sentir la dureza de sus labios juguetear con la curva de su oreja.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duro mucho. Sally junto sus rodillas acurrucándose contra el firme y duro pecho de su marido. ¿Era extraño que se sintiera ciertamente avergonzada ante ese regaño, pero no por estar casi desnuda entre sus brazos, con él en la cama?

Jack, termino de coser su brazo derecho con lentitud, revisando bien las suturas, antes de plantar un sonoro beso en la unión.

—¡Listo, querida!

—Gracias Jack—Le susurro bajito, inclinando su cabeza un poco ante el pensamiento oscuro que cruzo por su mente –Al parecer el Doctor tenía razón después de todo…

Jack dibujo una mueca confundida al escucharla. No hizo falta palabra para que ella continuara, para ella él era como un libro abierto. Tan expresivo…tan vivo…

—No estoy preparada para emociones fuertes…

—No digas eso…fue solo un accidente…

—¿Qué sucedería si un día mi cuerpo no resiste más costuras y sea una inútil que no pueda ni siquiera mantenerme a mi misma?

Sin poderlo evitar, su esposo reprimió una mueca amarga que amenazaba con mostrarse sobre esas fracciones de marfil. Él no lo permitiría, ella se había convertido en lo más importante para él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla por nada del mundo. No deseaba sentirse solo nuevamente, sentir esa desesperación agobiante de desolación rodearlo.

Sus largos brazos la rodearon en su plenitud, acercándola más hacia si. Se veía tan pequeña entre sus brazos, que por un momento peno en si legara a quebrarse. Pero no, él no se había casado con una muñeca de cristal, se había casado con una hermosa muñeca de trapo, que hacía falta mucho más que dolor para romperla.

—Sabes que si eso pasara….yo estaría ahí para mimarte y atenderte en todo, cariño…—comento contra su hombro.

—Pero…

—Seré tu esclavo si el termino te agrada mejor— Bromeo contra su cabellera haciéndola soltar una risita divertida.

—Mientras no me envenenes con belladona…—Bromeo ladeado sus labios un poco en una sonrisa genuina.

—Puede ser que te envenene…pero no para escapar, cariño. –El tono pícaro que noto en esa simple frase la hicieron correr su mirada avergonzada, entendía lo que quería decir. Y no era nada inocente.

—No seas tonto…

—No soy tonto, soy inteligente. ¿Qué criatura en su sano juicio te dejaría perder? Solo basta con ver como batallo el doctor para mantenerte a su lado, hasta que tuvo que ceder por no tenerte—Una risita burlesca fue ronroneada contra su rostro— No es mi caso, mi amor. Tuve que pasar por mucho para darme cuenta de esto, no pienso dejarte libre tan fácilmente como el doctor…

Ella no dijo nada, pero pudo notar como cristalinas gotas que solía ver en sus víctimas a menudo al asustarlas, caían por sus grandes ojos empapando esas mejillas hermosas.

Alzando sus manos hasta su mentón, él lo alzo un poco para tener más acceso a ese elegante cuello. Con lentitud beso esa piel, sacando un poco su lengua para lamer esas cicatrices de hilo que olían a rosas. Sintiéndola suspirar entre sus garras, la apretó más en su abrazo posesivo.

Deseaba sentirla cerca, desde ese beso hace años había intentado mantenerla a su lado todo el tiempo que podía. Y ahora que se habían casado, temblaba ante la idea de apartarse de su lado sin que Zero la acompañe.

Deseaba cuidarla, protegerla.

Ella ronroneo su nombre, ocasionando que él dibujara una sonrisa ladeada en sus expresiones huesudas.

—Sally…—Llamo en un susurro contra su piel.

—¿Uh?

—Te amo…—Ella se mantuvo en silencio pegada a su cuerpo— Lo sabes…¿Verdad?

—Si...

El calor del fuego a su espalda los rodeos esa noche, mientras él disgustaba de la sensación reconfortante de verla dormir entre sus brazos.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :)_**


End file.
